The Need For Vengeance
by roo17
Summary: Luffy couldn't believe his eyes. Ace was standing right in front of him. But didn't Ace die in an accidental fire three years ago? How is he controlling fire? And why is he talking about getting revenge? AcexLuffy
1. Chapter 1: The News

The Need for Vengeance  
>Chapter One: The News<p>

_**Summary**_**: **Luffy couldn't believe his eyes. Ace was standing right in front of him. But didn't Ace die in an accidental fire three years ago? How is he controlling fire? And why is he talking about revenge? AcexLuffy  
><em><strong>Warning<strong>_**:** _Rape, character death, ooc  
><em>**Pairings: Ace x Luffy, Zoro x Sanji, one sided Teach x Ace, slight one sided Shanks x Luffy, one sided Marco x Ace and Smoker x Ace. Cuz everyone loves our hot, smexy Ace ;D**

**x x x  
><strong>**I couldn't believe my ears, it brought out my worst fears  
><strong>**And because of that it caused all these tears  
><strong>**To be by your side, it's been such a nice ride  
><strong>**But I guess every turn has a tide  
><strong>**So please don't be dead…  
><strong>**Please, don't.  
><strong>**Please  
><strong>**x x x**

I remembered the exact moment I first heard the news. I had been at Zoro's house with Robin, Sanji, and Usopp. We had been playing video games all day, mostly racing and action though. I had been in the lead for once, winning almost every single game I participated in. Not only that, but Sanji had decided to cook up a feast for the day, so it also almost like an all-you-can-eat buffet during game day. I even received a present that day from Ace. It was necklace of a skull wearing a straw hat, just like the one Shanks gave me. The one I always wore. Ace had it custom made just for his me and even had his own necklace made, a skull wearing an orange hat with flames on it. I had my suspicions that Ace had a crush on me, but so far, my freckled brother wouldn't give in and tell me the truth. But it was obvious to me. We were secretly in love.

I had just won another game and to celebrate, Sanji decided to cook even more food. I guess he had just been in a good mood that day, seeing as he and Zoro were celebrating their six month anniversary. It was a big thing, really, seeing as some of us didn't think it would work out between them. But it did. Robin had to run home to finish an exam, so me, Usopp, and Zoro sat around the kitchen table chatting as Sanji made us more food. I can still remember the smell of the meat frying on the stove and the sweet scent of carrots in the air. I can still remember how Sanji and Zoro were practically glowing with happiness and how Sanji bent over from the stove to give Zoro a kiss. I remember how Usopp made a cute remark about them and they blushed and how Usopp burst into laughter. I remember when my phone rang, it played that song 'Do You Like Waffles'. And most of all, I remember answering the phone.

_"Monkey D. Luffy?" _I had recognized the voice immediately. It was Captain Smoker, the police officer who was constantly after Ace when he was caused trouble. When I had answered the phone, I didn't know why Smoker had called. _'Did Ace get in trouble and finally get caught?'_

"Yeah?"

_"You might want to sit down."_ I could something was wrong not only because of those words, but also because Smoker's voice was shaky. _"Luffy…"_ I remember he used my name, something he never did. Everyone on the police force usually called me Strawhat. _"There's been an accident."_

"What do you mean?" At that time, I was concerned and confused.

_"You're house caught fire and burnt to the ground…"_ I had given a sigh of relief. I thought there was nothing devastating in that. A house was just a house.

"That's not too bad," I laughed. "It's just a house, we can find another one."

_"Luffy…"_ There had been a silence and I waited for him to continue. _"We found Ace's remains in the debris."_ At first, the news hadn't registered yet.

"Eh?"

_"Luffy, Ace died in that fire."_

And then it hit me.

The phone had fallen from my hand and onto the floor, catching the attention of Usopp who right beside me, Zoro who was sitting across from me, and Sanji who was standing behind Zoro at the stove. Concerned, they started to ask me what was wrong, but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything, not even my own breathing. Not even my own breaking heart. The only thing I could hear was Ace's voice and laughter echo through my mind. Tears had started to pour from my eyes and I felt myself starting to panic. My breath quickened, I began to shake. Panic was setting in, and it was setting in fast. I got fidgety as I went to get out of my seat, but fell to my knees. Zoro quickly grabbed me by the shoulders and my friends surrounded me, all looking at me as I slowly fell apart.

"Luffy! Luffy, what the happened?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Is everything alright?" More tears fell from my eyes.

"H-Home. I-I-I need to see A-Ace." Just saying his name made me break down even more. I don't really remember my friends driving me back to my house, all I did was space out and try to stop crying. I tried to convince myself it was just a joke, a sick prank someone was pulling. But saw we pulled up to my burn house, all hope vanished.

"My god…" I heard one of them say. "There's nothing left." It was true, our two story house was reduced to ash and wood. The police had already taped the scene off and the firefighters were picking through the ashes for any evidence. I heard a car pull up behind us and later I found out it was Marco, Thatch, and Whitebeard. I saw Smoker standing there as he harshly wiped away a few tears before going back to business. Before anything else could be said or done, I saw a body bag and ran for it. Nothing stopped me, not the tape, the police, smoker, the firefighters, my friends. And I zipped open the bag. My once big, strong, wonderful brother was nothing but burn skin and bone. Sometimes at night, when I closed my eyes, I could see the image again and again, and I could smell the burnt flesh. It was embedded into my mind, and nothing would ever make me forget it. His tattoo was gone, his elbow pad melted away, his freckled cheeks gone. All that remained in tact was the silver necklace he had made.

The next three months I spent alone in the darkest corner of my new house Garp bought after Ace's death. Smoker had stopped by not long afterwards and dropped off the only thing that survived the fire, Ace's orange hat. Along with a few photos, it was the only thing that managed to survive the intense fire. But it only made me sadder. I wanted Ace, I missed him. At the funeral, a lot of people showed up. Makino, Garp, Dadan, my friends, Ace's friends, Whitebeard, Shanks… Even some of his enemies stopped by to pay their respects. I remember glancing at the man Ace insisted was his father, Whitebeard, and noticed he was crying. I guess he really did care about all the people he called his 'sons'. Three months without Ace was hard, but sometimes my friends made it harder, so I kept my distance from them for a while. It wasn't until month five did I finally accept what had happened and continued on with my life. I knew would have wanted that. I could almost imagine him whacking me over the head and yelling at me, calling me a crybaby. Well, what could you expect? I was a fourteen year old boy who had just lost a brother I loved more than I should have. But now that I'm older, I don't let that get me down too much. After all, I'm seventeen now, nearly a man. I keep my brother's hat on my drawer beside my bed and look at it every time I go to bed. It helps me relax, knowing that I have a guardian angel looking over me. I also wear his necklace along with mine now, keeping a part of him close to my heart.

I was positive that Ace's death would be the shock of my life. And it was.

Until a few days ago.

**x x x  
><strong>**Hahaha! I hope you liked it, yes? Yes? Sorry if the poem in the begging sucked, I had to come up with it in five minutes and it was the best I could come up with, seeing as I wasn't really trying. And sorry if Luffy was a little OOC. Please review! Oh, and the next chapter might be in Luffy's POV. Should it be? Review and tell me if I should put it in his POV or the readers. Thank you!**

_The cold ice is where I liveth and cold darkness I love,  
><em>_~roo the ice vampire_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

The Need For Vengeance  
>Chapter Two: Surprise!<p>

**Warning: Little ooc-ness.**

**x x x  
><strong>**I couldn't believe my eyes, a man isn't weak when he cries  
><strong>**Especially when his only brother dies  
><strong>**Are you really alive, were you really revived?  
><strong>**Promise me this time you will survive.  
><strong>**Please, promise me.  
><strong>**Please...  
><strong>**x x x**

I was walking down the street with Zoro after a long of day at the movies and we were talking about our opinions on the movie. Personally, I thought the movie was awesome, but Zoro thought the movie was 'okay'. As we continued our conversation, I glanced across the street and saw one of Ace's old friends, Marco. Zoro's phone began to ring and he answered it as I started waving at Marco. "Oi, Marco!" Said person had turned towards me and smiled, waving back before entering one of the various shops along the street. I rarely saw any of Ace's old friends much to my disappointment. The few times I had met them, they were pretty awesome people. Especially Marco and Whitebeard, those were the two I always like the most. My thoughts were cut short as a loud squeal echoed in the air and I recognized the all-too familiar sound. Snapping my attention forward, I realized it was too late to hide. She had already spotted me.

Not long after I had finally accepted Ace's death, I had accidentally made a stalker. Her name? Boa Hancock. She had fallen almost instantly in love with me and fawned over me every second I was around. She constantly brought me food– the only upside of this situation– and repeatedly ask me to marry her. I told her on several occasions that I don't want to marry, but she didn't let that stop her from asking anyway. As she came running down the road towards me, I worriedly glanced at Zoro who was still on the phone with, who I guessed, either Sanji or Mihawk. Speaking of stalkers, I spotted Zoro's across the street where Marco had been. I tapped Zoro on the shoulder and he glanced at me, annoyed, before looking to where I was pointing. Once his eyes landed on her, he ran down the street and into the nearest shop. Tashigi had been following Zoro around lately, much to Zoro's annoyance, and he tended to run when he spotted her. Reason why? Because she looks exactly like a friend Zoro had when he was little until she died. So, really, I can't blame him for running. She looks and even _talks_ like his friend!

"Luffy-kun!" I put on a fake smile and wave to Boa, hoping she wouldn't tackle me. She stopped right in front of me and held out a bento. "I brought this with me incase I ran into you today!" See what I mean by stalker? I kindly took the bento from her and continued walking down the sidewalk with her by my side.

"Thanks for the bento, Hancock." I felt more comfortable calling her by her last name. I called her by her first name once and I thought she was gonna have a heart-attack.

"No problem, Luffy-kun. So, are you busy?" I scanned my brain for any lies I could tell. I wasn't a great liar, but when it came to Hancock, thankfully she never really noticed.

"Well… I was planning on heading home to fix up the place. Plus I have to buy a new lamp. Maybe we can–" I tried my best to word this sentence correctly. If I say hook up, she might think I'm asking her out. If I say get together, she might also think it's a date. "–Hang out again sometime?" Perfect. She blushed and nodded, running off in the other direction waving.

"Bye Luffy-kun!" I wave before giving a sigh of relief, the bento still in my hand. But it wasn't all lies, I really did have to go buy a lamp, which is what I was doing before I was interrupted. I slipped in and out of the store quickly, suddenly feeling exhausted after todays events and headed home quickly. As I opened the front door, I gave a yawn, locking the door behind me and throwing my keys onto the couch. With my new small lamp wrapped in a plastic bag, I headed for my bedroom. The new house I lived in was nice. It was only one story, but it was still pretty big. As soon as your entered the house, you found yourself in a huge living room with kitchen to the left and the bedroom down a hall at the far-right corner of the house. With a fire place in the living room, a large fridge to stock food, and a giant california king-sized bed, I knew this house was perfect. Oh, and did I mention there was an awesomely spacious attic too? It had old antique mirrors, paintings and chests that I still had yet to go through. As I passed the couch, I glanced at a photo on the stand next to it and my smile softened. Me and Ace grinning like maniacs at the camera with cake all over us. I remember the day like it was yesterday. It had been thirteenth birthday and Ace surprised me by slamming a cake into my face when I exited the bedroom. It was epic, I will admit, and tons of fun.

"Ace…" My smile returned twice as strong. I was living my life, just like Ace would have wanted me to. If he didn't like it, then he could rise from the dead and tell me himself. "I think Ace would have liked this lamp," I found myself saying just to break the silence. While my house was nice, it was still just me living there, making it rather lonely. "Would he like it? Huh, I wonder. Maybe I'll ask him later tonight." It wasn't unusual for me to talk to Ace's old hat like it was my brother himself. It seemed to calm me in a way and made me feel like I wasn't alone, that Ace was there with me.

I entered the bedroom and turned to the side, flipping on the light switch and grinning. "Hey, Ace, I got a new lamp today! Do you like–" As I took out the lamp from it's bag and turned towards my brother's hat, I noticed someone standing near the bed. Dropping the lamp and hear it shattering on the floor, I was frozen at the sight before. Ace was standing there. Or was he? Was it just another of my hallucinations? No, it was too vivid to be one. I continued to stare in shock and Ace continued to stand there with half of an uneasy grin.

"Hey, Lu." And that was the last thing I saw before I fell to the ground unconscious.

x - x - x

_Luffy cried and sobbed as he tightly hugged his knees, his strawhat covering his face from view. His body was wracked with sorrow, trembling from the sobs. It wasn't true, IT WASN'T TRUE! Luffy curled even tighter as memories flooded his mind. Why? WHY? "Please…" Luffy sobbed to himself as he sat in the corner of his bedroom. "Please…" Images of his brother flooded his mind and he desperately tried to push them aside, but it only made him sob harder. "Please…!" His brother's words echoed through his mind._

_'You're such a crybaby! Real men don't cry!'_

_"Ace…" The words echoed through his mind. "Ace…!"_

_"Why are you crying?" Luffy snapped his head up at the annoyed voice and spotted his brother in the doorway. His heart stopped at the sight. Ace was standing there with his left arm in a homemade sling and a bandage on his forehead. The sight brought even more tears to Luffy's eyes and Ace's expression slightly softened. "Hey, you okay?"_

_"A-Are you really here right now?" Luffy asked, his voice barely above a whisper._

_"Well, yeah. Do I look like a ghost to you?" The ten year old asked, slightly annoyed again. "And why the hell are you crying like a baby?" But before anything else could be said, Luffy flew himself from his corner and had Ace in a hug. Ace was shocked at Luffy's action and noticed his seven year old brother dropped his strawhat. "You dropped your hat, Lu."_

_"I don't care," the whimpering boy replied, surprising Ace. Luffy had risked his life several times just to keep that hat safe, so why the sudden change of emotion towards it? "I-I'm just glad Ace is alive!" Ace stared down at his brother even more surprised._

_"W-What? Did you think I was dead…?" Luffy nodded, still sobbing into his brother's shirt. "Baka, I can't die and leave my weak little brother alone. You hear me? Luffy, I'm never gonna die!" Luffy only hugged his brother tighter._

_"I-I thought I was gonna be alone… I was so s-scared you were gone. I'm so, so, so, happy… that you're alive!" The words touched Ace's heart. All his life, Ace thought he didn't deserve to live, but with Luffy saying he wanted Ace to live, Ace started to think that maybe, just maybe, live was worth living. He wrapped his good arm around Luffy and hugged him back, a soft smile on his lips. "I promise I won't ever leave you," he whispered to his brother. "I promise."_

_x x x_

_Luffy cried and sobbed as he tightly hugged his knees, his strawhat covering his face from view. His body was wracked with sorrow, trembling from the sobs. It wasn't true, IT WASN'T TRUE! Luffy curled even tighter as memories flooded his mind. Why? WHY? "Please…" Luffy sobbed to himself as he sat in the corner of his bedroom. "Please…" Images of his brother flooded his mind and he desperately tried to push them aside, but it only made him sob harder. "Please…!" His brother's words echoed through his mind._

_'I'm never gonna die!' 'I promise I won't ever leave you.'_

_"Ace…" The words echoed through his mind. "Ace…!"_

_"Why are you crying?" Luffy snapped his head up at the annoyed voice and smiled weakly. That was his brother's voice! It's just like before, right? Ace wasn't dead? Luffy looked around the room… but found no one. His smile fell and more tears poured down his cheeks. It was only his imagination. Of course Ace wasn't alive, he was dead; burnt to a crisp in the accidental fire a week ago._

_"Ace…" His brother's smile filled his mind before it burned to ash and was replaced with his brother's burnt, black body. He gripped his head tightly, knocking his hat off, and clenched his so tight he thought he'd go blind. "Go away… Go away…"_

_'I promise.'_

_Luffy picked up a nearby vase and threw it against the wall near the door. "I SAID GO AWAY!" He screamed, clamping his hands over his ears. "I hate you! You said you'd never leave me! I'm alone!" The words stung. "I'm… alone."_

_'I won't ever leave you.'_

_He sobbed into his hands, curling up as tight as possible. "Ace…!"_

_x - x - x_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up swiftly, looking around the room. I was on the couch in the living room and instinctually reached for my hat upon my head, but flinched as I lifted my left arm. I glanced at it and noticed my left forearm was bandaged and also noticed my hat was in my lap. "How did I get here? I remember walking in to the bedroom and…" Ace, I had seen Ace! I looked by the windows I spotted Ace looking through them. My heart stopped and breath ceased, my eyes widened and I could feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes. _'No,'_ I thought. _'Why? Why is this happening? I thought I was tortured enough already!'_ "You're not real!" I shouted with all my might, curling back up and clamping my hands over my ears. "You're not real! You're not real! Go away, _you're not real!"_ I shrieked. I was scared, scared that the torture was gonna start all over again, and all that pain and loneliness would come back. I didn't want that. I felt someone gently lay their hand on my shoulder and I gasped, opening my eyes and looking to see who it was. And I came face to face with Ace once again. He looked upset and worried, but still had that soft smile of his.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered softly. Those gray eyes, those freckled cheeks...

"Ace…" His smile turned into that worried half-grin again, just like before when we were kids. He pulled me into a gentle hug and I didn't know what to do, I was aghast. Slowly, my arms found their way around Ace's waist and I buried my head in his shoulder. His scent was still of cinnamon and his muscles were still strong. This couldn't be a hallucination. It just couldn't be. But soon my sadness turned to one of anger and I harshly pulled away, leaving Ace confused. Then, before he could open his mouth, I punched him with all my might. in the stomach. The wind was knocked from his lungs and he sunk to the floor as I quickly stood up. "You…" I clenched my teeth and my hands curled into fists. I could see Ace was over the attack but remained on his knees looking at me. The anger, I could feel it boiling my blood and for a second, I could have swore I saw red. "You left me!"

"Lu… I–"

"No, shut up!" I shouted. "You _left_ me! I was all alone! You _promised_, Ace! _Promised_ that you wouldn't die! I should have known you would break your promise… You didn't think life was worth living when we were kids, why change your mind because of an idiot like me! I was so stupid to believe you! But you _broke_ our _promise_! How could you do that! You… you–" Ace pulled me into another hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Luffy, I really am. I never wanted to leave you, I swear. You're my brother and I love. How could I leave the one reason why I continue to live?" I tensed at this. "That's right, Luffy. You're the only reason I continued to live my life. And I swear on my life that I never wanted to leave, Lu. To leave you alone and put you through all that pain." He pulled away and looked down at me with sad eyes. "Please, Luffy, can you forgive me?" My eyes teared up again and I harshly wiped them away, nodding.

"Of course I can. Just promise me you won't die again." Ace chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Luffy, nothing on this earth will _ever_ tear us apart again. That's a solid promise." Ace then playfully punched my in the arm with a smirk. "Now stop crying like a friggin crybaby already."

**x x x  
><strong>**Hope this was a little better? I have no idea why, but this chapter made me sad. Maybe I'm losing my touch, I dunno. But kitsune, you said I was evil? *smirks* You have no idea how much of a compliment that is! I know I suck at the tragedy thing and the mushy lovey-dovey stuff, but evil I can do! :D So please, review? cookies for all reviewers**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

The Need For Vengeance  
>Chapter Three: The Truth<p>

**Warning: Rape in this chapter. And very horrible writing. OOC. And more horrible writing.**

**xxx  
><strong>**Rape is horrible. Not only does it physically hurt beyond belief, but it also mentally scars the person forever. And makes them feel humiliated and disgusting. It's horrible and no human should ever encounter it.  
>xxx<strong>

I fell asleep soon after, exhausted from the whole event. But still, I couldn't believe it. Maybe I lost my mind and I'm just talking to the air. Maybe a bad case of schizophrenia? Who knows, but until someone else sees Ace, I won't know if it's for real or not. After three hours of sleeping, I groggily awoke again on the couch and searched for Ace, spotting him near the fireplace staring at the flickering flames. I forgot to mention this, but Ace was a pyro and loved to watch fire flicker and flare. It always seemed to calm him, just like how playing with a rubber-band sometimes calms me down. I scratched my head, glancing at my wounded arm again. "Why'd you bandage my arm?" I asked, touching it and slightly flinching.

"When you fainted earlier, you cut your arm kind of deeply on your broken lamp." Ace glanced over at me with a grin. "I have to admit, I never thought you'd faint seeing me again." I gave an annoyed look.

"Well I never thought I'd see you again," I replied quietly and Ace's grin fell as he looked back to the fire.

"So what'd they say?" I looked up, confused, and tilted my head. My brother must have known I would do this, for he continued. "How did they say I died?" I looked down at my hat in my lap sadly.

"At first, they thought you had accidentally set fire to the house, seeing as you're a pyro and all… But because the house burnt so fast and destroyed so much, they figured it was just old wiring." I glanced up at Ace. "How _did_ you die?" I asked, curiously, before flinching at how it sounded. "Never mind, sorry…" There was a silence in the air and I grew uncomfortable.

"Old wiring…?" I nodded. Ace shook his head as he poked the firewood a little. "So how have you been?" I shrugged.

"Good. I've been looking for a job and I think I might have found one. Shanks has an old antique store and said I could start working there within a month or so. I guess the dead watching over the living doesn't really work, huh?" I asked, jokingly, and Ace chuckled.

"No, it's true, I was looking over you. But ever since I was revived, it's all been a little hazy. I remember you were constantly thinking of me and for a while did nothing but mourn." I felt a piece of wood hit me in the head and I instinctively grabbed my wound.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"Baka! You wasted five months of your life! Don't ever do that again!" He turned his attention back to the fire and I humphed.

"How… How did you come back to life, Ace?"

"I need to protect you."

"But I'm fine," I replied, confused on why Ace didn't answer my question.

"But that's not the only reason." He threw more dry wood into the fire. "I need to get my revenge." At this point, I was really confused. Revenge?

"Ace–"

"Luffy, when someone dies, they usually cross over to other side. When they have unfinished business, they remain in this world as ghosts. If their good deeds and evil deeds cancel each other out, they go to limbo, or purgatory. Now, when I died, not only did I have unfinished business, but I also had the strong need to protect you and an even stronger need for vengeance. And every year I was in heaven and limbo, my need for vengeance grew stronger and stronger, until one of the Gods decided to give me another chance. Intrigued by several of my characteristics, another God gave me a great power in order for me to win my revenge." I slowly nodded.

"A great power?" Ace turned to me and grinned and I could see his eyes were suddenly outlined in a bright orange, as if they were on fire. And in a blink of an eye, his body was on fire. Panic set in and I ran for a vase I kept on the table in front of couch, threw out the flowers, and splashed the water onto Ace. The fire went out and so did Ace's grin. Drenched, his eye twitched and I was _really_ confused. I just saved his life, why the hell was he irritated? Unless… "You… control fire?" He combusted into flames again and within ten seconds, he was dry again and the flames died quickly. I couldn't believe it, it was too awesome to be true! "Sugoi! That's so awesome!" But then I punched his arm. "Don't scare me like that again!" Ace chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you." I gave him that 'No shit, sherlock' look before sitting back down onto the couch. "So… no one's been following you at all?" I shook my head before realizing something.

"Well, now that you mention it, I've seen this guy a few times in the past six months always across the street from me." Ace looked over at me with a serious look.

"What does he look like?" His voice sounded urgent, making me nervous.

"Well, he's big and fat. Really hairy with a bumpy nose and missing teeth. Black hair, dark looking eyes." Ace tensed and swore under his breath as he looked back to the fire. "Do you know him, Ace?" My brother nodded. "Will you tell me who he is?"

"He's one of the people I'm going to get my revenge on." Ace took in a deep breath and I knew he was about to tell me how he died so I mentally prepared myself. "My death was no accident, Luffy. I was murdered."

_x x x Three Years Ago: That Fateful Day x x x_

Ace chuckled as he watched Luffy run out the front door to get into Zoro and Sanji's car. The hyper boy rolled down his window and waved to Ace, a giant grin on his face. "Thanks for the necklace Ace! I'll be back later!" Ace waved back as the car pulled down the street and out of sight, leaving the older teen to himself.

"Well, now what should I do…" He walked back in the house and looked around, scratching his head as he thought. "Well, I _do_ need to pick up more meat and vegetables, so I guess I'll go shopping." He grabbed his wallet, made sure the stove and sink wasn't on, and headed out the door. As he neared the road, he looked back and wondered if he should take his bike or car. _'Well, I can't drive unless someone else is in the car incase I have a narcoleptic fit, and it's a really nice day to walk…'_ He nodded. "Walking it is then. The stores not too far, only three miles, which is easy-squeeze for me." Along the way to the store, he hummed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, suddenly feeling a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and spotted Marco. "Oh hey, Marco."

"You're looking awfully happy today. Something happen?" He noticed Ace's new necklace.

"I gave Luffy a present today and he tackled me. I think he liked it," Ace chuckled, earning a grin from Marco.

"You gonna tell him today?" Ace nodded and smiled, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, when he gets home. I just hope things go okay," he nervously admitted. Marco patted Ace's shoulder reassuringly, a small gleam of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine. Now I gotta go pick up Thatch, see ya tomorrow?" Ace nodded and waved goodbye, continuing his way down the street. Ace felt bad telling Marco all of this, seeing as his coworker had a crush on him. But he was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a black sedan parked across the street and he narrowed his eyes. That car had been following him for the past six months. And it wasn't coincidence. He picked up his pace to the store, feeling uneasy. He was gonna have to tell Whitebeard about the car just incase something happened. That way the police would have some kind of lead to go on. He grabbed a few packages of meat and a few vegetables, paying the total of 63.31.

"13," he mumbled to himself as he added up the numbers together. He left the store feeling even more uneasy, feeling as if something bad was gonna happen. "You're just imagining it," he told himself. "Everything'll be fine." But ten minutes later, he felt someone watching him and he looked around, spotting a rather shady looking character across the street and recognized him as the owner of the black sedan. Ace suddenly realized that the sidewalks were rather empty too, and he guessed it was because there were several competitions held in the stadium today. He and the shady character were the only ones on the street. And when the man turned to cross the street, Ace bolted down the street. He held the grocery bags tightly in his hands as he ran around a corner. There was no way he gonna let someone try and blitz him. Not today. Not ever. He turned another corner and slammed into someone, sending the groceries flying from his hands. He hit the ground hard and looked up to see someone odd looking guy wearing a monocle. Ace also quickly spotted the sniper-rifle hidden in the man's cloak. Before the pyro could even make a move, a rather large, bulky guy grabbed a fist full of his hair tightly and pulled him roughly into a near abandoned alley. As he was slammed into a brick wall, he pushed with all his might and knocked away his kidnapper. With a single hit to the jaw, Ace dropped the bulky guy and turned to the monocle guy, but found himself staring at the end of a gun.

"You're pretty strong," the man commented and Ace sneered.

"If you didn't have that gun pointed at my heart, I'd show you just how strong I can be." He glanced around the alley and at the man he knocked out. "What do you guys want."

"Ace, my boy," a deep voice spoke up from behind Ace and the pyro turned his head to see who it was. It was that fat pig that owned the black sedan. Ace gave a dark glare as the man knelt down to check his knocked out friend. "You give quite a punch, don't you?"

"You have no idea," Ace growled. "Now what do you want." The man stood up and slammed Ace into the brick wall face-first, knocking the breath from the teen. His vision double and he figure he probably got a concussion from the impact.

"What do I want? I want _you_ to be _mine_," the man whispered into Ace's ear, sending shivers down Ace's back. He shoved against the wall to push the man away, but as soon as he was free he was back against the wall. He cursed under his breath and noticed his head was throbbing and he found himself dizzy. Ace could feel the man press his body up against his own and could feel the man grab begin to undo his belt.

And Ace panicked.

He squirmed and twisted with all his might and got free, dashing to leave the alley, to escape the oncoming hell. But as he neared the alley's exit, he a quiet noise from behind him and felt an odd feeling in the middle of his chest. Like something had moved through his chest quickly. Almost like…

Almost like a bullet.

Ace slowed to a trot, then a walk, and then finally a stop. He looked down and saw a hole smaller than a dime in his chest, blooding dripping down the wound. And then the pain hit him. He fell to one knee and placed a hand over his wound and coughed painfully, tasting blood in his mouth. He glanced back at the kidnappers and saw how they grinned victoriously. It made him angry, but knew better than to try and fight them now. He got up to run again, but fell to his knee again. He was too dizzy to stay up, he couldn't go anywhere. He heard someone approach slowly. "Don't worry, he missed any vital organs." He grabbed a handful of Ace's hair and jerked his head up so he could look Ace in the eyes. "Now, what do you say? Will you be mine?" Ace spit the blood that was in his mouth into the man's eyes.

"I say you can go fuck yourself." The man wiped the blood from his eyes and slammed the teen back into the wall and Ace coughed. He reached for his knife he always kept on his shorts and cut the man's arm before turning around plunging the knife into the man's chest. The man let out a yell of pain and backed off Ace, but before the teen could make an escape, another bullet tore through his left elbow-pad and through his elbow. He too let out a shout of pain and leaned against brick wall so he wouldn't fall to the ground. The whole world wouldn't stop spinning! Once the fat man pulled the knife out of his chest, he jumped on Ace once again. He knocked him over the head with a nearby piece of wood, making sure the teen was weak enough to not fight back. Ace fell to the ground, too weak, too dizzy to do anything more. He let out a groan when he tried to move his elbow, guessing it was probably shattered again. _'Maybe they'll just leave me alone,'_ he thought as he laid face down in the grimy ground. _'Maybe now that two of them are injured, they'll just take my money and leave.'_ But seconds later, Ace felt his belt be undone and his body tensed up. His eyes widened in shock. This wasn't happening, not to him. _'No, no, no, no!'_ Ace tried with all his strength to get up, but found his face held into the ground. "No," he whispered. He could feel his pants be removed and he shut his eyes as hard as he could, hoping this would just disappear. The man grabbed a handful of Ace's hair again and brought the teen onto his knees, earning a small whimper.

"You cannot escape me," he whispered seductively as he took his position. Ace felt searing pain as the man entered him mercilessly and he let out a cry of pain before shutting his mouth quickly, biting his lip till it bled. The pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever encountered and he desperately wanted it to stop. With each thrust the man gave, Ace felt the pain build more and more, soon feeling blood drip down his leg. Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried his best to not make a sound. Faster and deeper the thrusts got and the man groaned in pleasure, gripping Ace's hips for a better hold. "You're so tight Ace," he grunted, but Ace shut the words out. He focused on the pain in his elbow more than anything, hoping it would take his mind off that fact that his whole body felt like it was being split in two. The man soon climaxed and spilled his seed into Ace who was somewhat glad the whole situation was over.

Or so he thought.

The man panted over Ace who, too, was panting, but not from pleasure. His whole body ached with pain and he wondered how he would be able to carry himself home. He was almost positive he would barely be able to walk, if not at all. But as the man stood above Ace, he stared at the boy with a grin. "Maybe one more for the road, eh, boys?" His two henchmen chuckled darkly and Ace's breath hitched. He shook his head, not wanting to go through it again. His body wouldn't be able to stand the pain of another sick round.

"N-No," Ace managed between grit teeth as he tried to prop himself up onto his good elbow. "No, no, no." But this only brought a bigger grin the man's face and without warning, he pushed back into Ace. The teen bit down on his wrist to suppress the scream of pain.

"You look cute when you're helpless, Ace," he groaned. "Just as cute as your brother."

"Don't you d-dare touch him!" The teen shouted immediately after, a dark glare on his face. The man climaxed once again and pulled out, pulling his pants and Ace's. He kneeled next to him and caressed his freckled cheek.

"That brother of yours is so cute. I just might go after him as well after this." The man grinned darkly, motioning his henchmen to come over. "Bring the car over. We'll drop him off."

"What about your wound, sir? You should go see Doctor Q after this."

"I will." Ace heard the sedan pull up near the alley. He was lifted up gently and set in the car and driven somewhere. His vision was blurred and doubled so he couldn't exactly tell where he was going even when he glimpsed out the window. Soon the car stopped and he was thrown onto the ground hard, knocking what little breath he had out of his lungs. "See you later, _Ace._" The man left, laughing darkly. Ace caught his breath and pushed himself into a sitting position. He coughed up more blood and set his hand to his chest wound.

"D-Dammit." He propped himself up onto one knee before attempting to stand, barely holding himself up. He took small and slow steps towards the house until finally making his way to the couch where he collapsed. He picked up the phone on the table in front of him and dialed 911, but found that the phone was dead. He then reached into his pocket to pull out his cell and dialed the number again, but had no signal. "Something's not right," he whispered as he closed his phone. And suddenly, flames erupted from around the house, leaking into the enclosed room quickly. Ace shot himself onto his feet, ignoring all the agonizing pain so he could run to the door. Only to find it locked. Smoke already filled the air and gasped for oxygen. _'I can't believe those guys want me dead this bad… Who the hell were they?'_ Glancing out the window, he spotted a figure through the flames and found it wasn't the men from earlier. No, this man had a Navy Admiral uniform on, which confused Ace. But he couldn't care at the moment. For now, he needed to focus on escaping. He made his way to the stairs in hopes of escaping the flames, but found the staircase blocked by the raging fire._'This is it,'_ he thought as he collapsed onto the floor, his breath ragged and short. His body couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stay up right. The world spun and blurred to the point where Ace couldn't even tell if he was in reality anymore. "This is it," he told himself as he felt flames lick at his back. Images of Luffy flashed in his mind, images of his younger brother smiling and laughing, looking so innocent. "I guess I won't get to tell you how much I love you, Lu," he chuckled weakly, his body already catching afire. Tears rolled down his cheeks but not from the pain, but from regret. "Be strong, Lu. I'll always be watching over you." A smile crept up on his face even though the pain from the fire and rape was past agonizing, past the point of sanity. "I love you, Luffy. Thank… you…"

_x x x Present x x x_

I couldn't believe my ears. Murdered? _Raped_? My blood boiled and I felt the strong urge to kill someone rising quickly as tears pricked at my eyes. No one, and I mean _no one_ could get away with killing _my _brother without paying with their lives! Ace was also tense, more tense than I've ever seen him and a murderous look in his eye. "Those four men are the ones I've sworn to get my revenge on," he said darkly. "And nothing in this world will stop me. _Nothing_ in the universe can save them now. Not only do they humiliate and kill me," by this time, Ace was shaking with anger, and even though I was eight feet away, I could still feel his anger and hatred. It physically made me sick and dizzy. "But they have the _nerve_ to threaten _my_ _little_ _brother_! They will pay! And by the Gods, I will make sure it won't be a fast death!" He turned to me quickly, a scary but serious look upon his face. "They won't lay a finger on you, Lu. I swear on my life, they will not touch you."

**x x x  
><strong>**There it is! We were worried on if it was okay or not. We kind of took turns writing and well, this is what came out! Please don't kill us! We know it's horrible writing! *Both hide behind Ace and Luffy* Oh, and by the way guys! roo-roo has decided to finally take requests! You can message them to her on her account, or twitter them to her! She can be found on twitter under twitter. com/roo_roo17! But all her request stories will be uploaded on her other fanfiction account: roo's psycho insane mind. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You're all so wonderful!**

_The cold ice I liveth and the darkness I love  
><em>_~roo the ice vampire_

_The itchiest thing you'll come across  
>~Ivy the Vin<em>


End file.
